Summer of Terror
by Prayrgurl333
Summary: Lily is stuck at her house for the summer with none other than James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Rated T to b safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Tragedy  
By:Prayrgurl333  
  
Beep.Beep  
  
"Umph..",moaned Lily. She reached over to her bedside table and turned off the alarm. Today was the day. It was the day the Marauders (minus Peter) would be coming over to her mansion for the summer along with her friends Taylor, Sarah, Caitlin, Stacy, and Olivia. But Olivia and Caitlin would have to go home after two weeks because Caitlin's uncle had died and Olivia's parents wanted to spend the summer with her. Taylor, Sarah, Caitlin, Stacy, Olivia and herself were a group of best friends and they called themselves "The Untouchables" because they were so fast no one could catch them. But one thing that they all kept secret was that they were Animagus. Taylor became a phoenix by the name of "Lei", Sarah became a white horse named "Whisper", Caitlin became a black panther named "Midnight", Stacy became a fruit monkey named "Mango", Olivia became a black horse named "Misty" and Lily became a raven named "Loony".  
  
"Lily! Hurry up! Your friends are here!" hollered Lily's mother up the stairs.  
  
"Crap", muttered Lily as she jumped out of bed and threw on a purple halter with some violet jeans. She ran out the door in a flash of red hair.  
  
"Lily!" the five girls yelled as Lily rushed over to them. Taylor had tan skin, blonde hair with baby blue highlights, and blue-green eyes with a touch of hazel and had on a baby blue halter with blue jeans. Sarah had shoulder length brown hair, brown- green-blue eyes and a green halter with green jeans. Caitlin had shoulder length black hair with silver streaks, black-brown eyes and was wearing a silver t- shirt with black skirt. Stacy had waist length brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes and an orange halter with capris. Olivia had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a red halter with red jeans.  
  
"It's been SOOO long!" exclaimed Stacy giving Lily a hug.  
  
"I know!" Lily said. "Come on lets go up to my room." The six girls ran up to Lily's room and sat on her bed. But as soon as they had started to talk the bedroom door burst open revealing three sixteen- year-old boys. The first one with spiky blonde hair and iceblue eyes(Remus), the second one with spiky black hair and brown eyes(Sirius) and the last one with unruly black hair and glasses (James).  
  
"Hello fair maidens! We have come to make your summer a living heck."sang Sirius flopping onto the bed making Caitlin and Stacy fall off.  
  
"Hey Siri!" flirted Olivia getting closer to Sirius.  
  
"Hey ' Livia" flirted Sirius back.  
  
"Oh please get a room!" joked Taylor.  
  
"Okay" the two then left the room.  
  
"I was joking!" shouted Taylor.  
  
"Your parents are gone and so are mine." Informed James putting his arm around Lily's waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Potter if you don't get you arm off me right now I will curse you into oblivion. So. Get. Off. NOW!" Shouted Lily "Lei, Mango, Midnight, Whisper. Why don't I show you where you're sleeping?"  
  
"Hey what about us?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well you guys can come along..." they started to get up "After I show my friends to their rooms. Hold on I need to get Misty." Lily walked over to the room next door to find Misty and Sirius playing pool.  
  
"Hey Mist, come on I'm showing everyone to their rooms. You come too, Black" said Lily starting to walk back to the other six. Olivia and Sirius followed her.  
  
"Black, Lupin, Potter. Stay here but DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" She hollered "Come on." She led each girl to her room to get settled. Caitlin's room was black with black everything. Stacy had a room with mood changing walls, every thing changed color to whatever moods the person was in. Olivia had a room of just red. Sarah had a mood changing room and finally Taylor had also a room with mood changing walls. She went back to the three boys accompanied by the other girls who didn't want to settle in until later.  
  
"Your guys' rooms are the ones you usually stay in, all right..." But a horrible sight interrupted her. Her room had been made so everything had James's face ll over them.  
  
"POTTER!LUPIN!BLACK!CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"  
  
"Now Lily flower why would you want to do a thing like that? We all know you love, Jamie here!" Sirius sang running over to Lily with a pillow in hand  
  
"Siri, Please no! No! No!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note:  
  
I know it's short but I will write more if I get 10 reviews in total. 


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank  
  
Musicizdbest: for giving me information on what else to change on my fan fiction story! THANXS!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~  
  
Summer of tragedy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yes! Yes! Muahahaha!" Sirius maniacally shouted hitting Lily with the James colored pillow. That was the beginning of the large pillow fight. Lily and Stacy hit Sirius, Taylor and Sarah hit James and Caitlin and Olivia hit Remus. By the end of the fight Lily and Olivia were on top of Sirius, Taylor and Sarah were sitting on James and Stacy was sitting on Remus while Caitlin was pinning down his arms.  
  
"Oh. Girls rule!" Stacy yelled, all six girls jumped up and did the untouchable dance  
  
"(Egyptian theme)...(Rap theme)...(Zippy do DA)...The Untouchables. (Sizzle)!"  
  
"Very lovely dance ladies" Remus jumped up and started tickling Sarah in the ribs.  
  
"No! Please! Ha! Stop! Ha!" Sarah giggled.  
  
"Say I'm the most handsome boy of the three and that any girl who doesn't want to go out with me is crazy."  
  
"You're the most handsome boy of James, Sirius and yourself and any girl who doesn't want to go out with you is crazy!" she squeaked. Remus stopped tickling Sarah who jumped up, pushed Remus down and sat on his stomach.  
  
"Hey!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"You know what I'm taking all that back! Muahahaha!" Sarah announced "and I'm going to go and get something to eat!" The girls rushed out the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. The boys followed.  
  
"Okay, Who wants pizza?" Lily asked.  
  
"What's Pica?" asked Sirius and James together.  
  
"It's so good Siri and its pronounced PIZZA. I think all of us will have it, Loony" Olivia said. So Lily grabbed the ingredients and made the pizza.  
  
"What toppings do you guys want?" she asked.  
  
"Pepperoni!" yelled Taylor, Stacy and Caitlin.  
  
"Cheese!" yelled Sarah and Olivia.  
  
"Olives!" yelled James and Remus.  
  
"Dog!" yelled Sirius. Every one stared at him. "Uh...I mean pepperoni!"  
  
"Okay so, 1/3 Pepperoni, 1/3 Cheese and 1/3 Olives." Lily topped the pizza and placed it in the oven to cook. The pizza was gone in ten seconds flat.  
  
"Why don't we all sleep in the living room tonight?" suggested Stacy.  
  
"Yeah that'd be fun!" Exclaimed Caitlin. "Lets all go get our sleeping bags and meet in there, Kay." Everyone accept Lily and Taylor left.  
  
"We'll be there in a minute." Taylor said.  
  
"Lil I know you hate using your powers, but could you accio our sleeping bags? Pweeease?" Taylor asked with great big puppy dog eyes. "I'll make sure no one is watching."  
  
"All right, but check first." The two girls closed the doors and windows accept for the one leading to their bedrooms. Lily opened her palm and muttered "Accio sleeping bags." Two sleeping bags shot down the stairs and into Lily's arms.  
  
"Thanks girl." Taylor said with a smile, taking the baby blue sleeping bag and pulling Lily to the living room.  
  
"Your welcome" Lily muttered back. The others made it down the stairs and into the living room with the big screen T.V and couch.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Sarah.  
  
"How about a round of truth or dare" suggested James.  
  
"Okay. Lily Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss James for one whole minute." Lily walked over to James and kissed him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************  
  
A/N: Pretty good huh? Well I'm having writer's block So I'm gonna need a little help here. Please send any ideas in your reviews to me. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You Emily * you really saved my story and encouraged me to keep going and not to quit. Thank You Prayrgurl333  
  
Summer Of Tragedy Chapter 4: Truth or Dare By: Prayrgurl333  
  
"Ewe! Jamie germs! Ilk! Patuie!" Lily ran out of room into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth vigorously.  
  
"Awe, Lily Flower! That really hurts. You don't like kissing me?" James pouted while the others laughed.  
  
"Alright. Caitlin truth or dare?" asked lily  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to go over to the neighbors house with a microphone and sing in the most embarrassing way possible... "The Barney Theme Song"!" Caitlin thought for a moment then said  
  
"Alright. Where's the microphone?"  
  
"Here." Lily handed Caitlin the microphone.  
  
"Here I go".  
  
Caitlin strutted out the door and then they could hear a squeaky voice say, "I wove oo, oo wove we. Wewre a hawpy famiwy wiph a gwat big hug and a kwiss fwom we to oo. Won oo say oo wove we too." Everyone burst out laughing when Caitlin walked in.  
  
"OMG! I can't believe I did that!" Caitlin barked out." You should have seen the look on their faces! They probably thought I was a maniac!"  
  
"Well you sort of are..."muttered Sirius.  
  
"What was that Siri?" questioned Olivia glaring t Sirius with her 'If You Really Meant That You're Dead' look.  
  
"Nothing 'Livia, nothing" said Sirius quickly.  
  
"Okay James truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, of course"  
  
"I dare you to jump into the pool..."  
  
"That will be easy"  
  
"With THIS on," she finished "Accio my bathing suit" A black two piece came down the stairs.  
  
"Prongs, I really think you should chicken out, it would be a very and I mean VERY good Idea. Think of your reputation man." Sirius pleaded.  
  
"I'll do it". He took the bathing suit and left the room heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Misty go get my camera. Quick!" Lily whispered. Olivia was gone and back in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Wow..." Remus and Sirius said in unison and awe.  
  
Lily grabbed the camera and stationed herself in front of the bathroom door, camera ready. The door opened and a small click could be heard followed by a flash. James jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"What! AHH! Why you little!" he started chasing Lily around, who was clutching the picture as if it was her first born son.  
  
"NEVER!" They could hear. Then followed a loud SPLASH. The group ran outside to find James in the pool, soaking wet and Lily laughing hysterically.  
  
"What the heck happened?" questioned Stacy.  
  
"Oh Jamie here just got a little wet from chasing a GIRL! Who out smarted him."  
  
"Hmph!" James got out of the pool and pushed lily into it.  
  
"Ahh!" Lily screamed, but she stopped before she hit the water. One hand was touching the water. Which had miraculously turned to ice.  
  
"Lily what in the worlds happening?" asked Remus stepping onto the ice.  
  
"Shot!" thought Lily "They've figured out my secret for sure."  
  
"Okay." She took a breath "I'm a morniphumus." And seeing the confused look on the boys faces she added "It means I can do magic without a wand. Sarah, Taylor, Olivia, Stacy and Caitlin know already."  
  
"Wow" exclaimed the boys "Cool..." 


	4. AN

Reviewers, I'm sorry but I can't write more if I don't get more reviews. So the next chappie is only gonna come if I get more than 10 reviews. Please if you really care about this story and you like it a lot then please R+R! C ya! Prayrgurl333 


End file.
